


Choosing the right partners

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a baby turning up in the Sexy Zone dressing room, and everything that happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing the right partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cortney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cortney).



> Cortney wanted kid fic, and this is what she got.

Kento’s POV

It was not like we were not used to being greeted by screams, but this was something else entirely, I thought fuzzily as I stared at the crying baby lying in its baby seat on the table of the dressing room. 

All of us froze to stare at it, besides Marius who entered the room last and ran right into Sou because he was not paying attention. 

It took about one minute and some confused looking around for someone claiming the baby before Fuma finally moved, walking over to talk to the child in hushed voices, trying to calm it down. Shori followed him, carefully picking up a paper that had been placed next to the baby seat. 

“My name is Maiko. Papa, please take care of me” he read, blinking at the note in confusion. 

“Is there a name on it? Or does it say who it’s addressed to?” I asked quietly, watching as Fuma lifted the girl up into his arms, making shushing noises as he looked at Shori in mild alarm.

“No” Shori shook his head, turning the paper just to make sure. 

A silence fell among us, and we all seemed to be staring at Fuma swaying back and forth so that the baby would calm down, too numbed to understand what was going on.

“Wait” I said finally, holding a hand up to get everyone’s attention. “This baby was placed in our dressing room, so does that mean… One of us is the father?”

“One of you” Marius said quietly. “Because it’s surely not me.”

“Me neither!” Sou joined in quickly. 

“Nor me” Shori noted. 

They looked back and forth between me and Fuma suspiciously, so I blurted out a defensive: “Well, it’s surely not me, either!”

“How do you know?” Marius asked, mustering me. “I mean-”

“Do I have to tell you about the birds and the bees?!” I groaned, trying hard not to blush. “You need sex to have a baby, okay?!” 

Thankfully, none of them asked any further. Instead, everyone’s gaze focused on Fuma. 

Fuma was quiet for a moment, too distracted by the baby finally calming down, her noises turning to little tired gurgles, but when he noticed our eyes at him, he froze.

“What are you looking at _me_?!” he snapped. 

“Well, everyone here is a virgin, it seems” Shori murmured, his face bright red, and I wondered if I had ever heard him address anything sexual before. Probably not. “What about you?”

“Am I supposed to discuss my sex life with all of you now?!” Fuma hissed, obviously having a hard time to keep his voice down to not disturb the baby in his arms. She seemed to slowly drift off again, I noted. 

“Well, you seem to have one, though” I noted, gulping as I tried to wrap my mind around what this meant and not panic. “So you are the only one who could be the father…”

“I am _not_!” Fuma shook his head with wide eyes. “I mean, sure, I had relationships before, but I impregnated no one, I swear!”

“Are you sure?” Sou checked, and when Fuma looked almost ready to leap at him, baby in arm or not, I thought that it was time to intervene. 

“We should really try to get her out of here” I said simply, trying to think through images of newspaper headlines about Fuma being a father or having been fired and things I was not ready to deal with _at all_. “If the management sees her, they will ask, and-”

“Where are we supposed to bring her?” Sou asked, his voice high in panic. 

“Fuma could take her home” Marius noted. “I mean, it is most probably his daughter, and-”

“It’s NOT my daughter!” Fuma growled at him. 

“But _look_ at you two!” Marius pointed out, waving at Fuma with the baby, and Fuma seemed ready to explode.

“Do you want me to let the poor thing cry?!” he snapped. “Just because I can’t leave a kid alone does not make me the father! Remember I have a little sister, you moron!”

“Okay, okay” I said quickly. “How about I take her home for the night? My parents are out on holidays for the week. We can think about what to do when we are out of here!”

“I think this is a good idea” Shori nodded, and with some murmuring Marius and Sou turned to collect their things. 

I shot a quick look at Fuma. He was pale and seemed as sick as I was feeling. I tried not to ponder over the tight feeling in my chest as I packed both Fuma’s and my bag.

***

We managed to sneak out of the building and into my car without anyone seeing us, which I counted as a huge success. Thankfully, the seat where the girl had been left in was a car seat, and Fuma managed to fasten it to my backseat correctly. I asked Marius, Sou and Shori to go take the train to my place and get some stuff for the baby (both for practical reasons and to have them out of the way, since Fuma seemed about ready to kill Marius at his next words), and Fuma sat in the back with the baby to make sure she would not wake up.

“You are sure that you are not the father?” I finally checked now that we were alone, my eyes on the road but drifting to the mirror to look at Fuma and the girl every now and then. 

“ _Yes_ ” Fuma groaned. “Kento, I swear-”

“Okay, okay. I believe you” I said quickly, even though I still felt weirdly sick, but Fuma seemed to relax at my words. “But maybe you should still check up with your ex girlfriend’s. Just to make sure.”

“I will” Fuma sighed. “There has only been two though and I am pretty sure I’d have noticed if any of them had grown a belly.”

“Okay” I nodded. “Just check again, to be absolutely sure. Then we can go to the police and ask for help. I don’t want any of this blowing up in the press.”

“Neither do I” Fuma nodded, frowning at the sleeping baby. “Poor thing, though. Just being dropped off somewhere by her mother like that. I wonder who are the parents.”

“Yeah” I breathed, trying hard to shake off the persistent fear of it being Fuma, after all. “I wonder, too.”

***

Fuma and I built a bed out of the armchair in the living room, using lots of cushions and blankets before carefully lying her to sleep in it. She did not wake, obviously too exhausted from the screaming earlier, and it tore a little at my heart. Poor thing, really.

Fuma excused himself then to call his ex girlfriends, and I was left alone with the baby for a few minutes until the rest of the band arrived.

It seemed like they had managed to buy out the whole baby stuff of the nearby supermarket, bringing diapers, baby food, baby shampoo and even a teddy bear.

“She is so cute, though” Marius said with a smile, sitting on the couch near the sleeping baby and looking at her fondly. “She could totally be Fuma’s child.”

“She is _not_ ” I said indignantly, more to calm myself than them. “Stop saying that.”

“But what if he really turns out to be the father?” Shori said slowly, catching my eyes uncomfortably. “What will happen?”

“The agency wouldn’t like it” Sou murmured miserably. “Neither would the press or the fans.”

“Do you think they’d fire him?!” Marius whispered, looking shocked as if he’d just considered that option for the first time.

We fell silent, and my head was spinning from unbidden scenarios, from a band without Fuma and I just wanted to scream. No. I could not let this happen. Not under any circumstances.

No one spoke until Fuma returned to the room, looking tired. 

“Reached one ex” he announced. “It’s not her, but she laughed at me and seemed to find the imagination of me knocking up some girl pretty funny. The other one doesn’t take her phone. I will have to continue trying.”

“Isn’t it… suspicious that she is not taking her phone?” Marius asked quietly, and I hit him on the back of his head. 

“Anyways, it seems like we will have to wait and see” he shrugged. “Can we keep her here until then, Kento? I will stay with you, don’t worry.”

“Sure” I shrugged helplessly. “My parents are not returning any time soon, and as long as we keep her in the house we should be safe.”

“Sorry for the trouble” Fuma murmured, and I could see that he meant it because apologies never came easy to him and he looked too damn worried, so much that it hurt me to see it.

“It’s not your fault” I said, trying to smile, but it came out more as a grimace so I stopped quickly. 

“I will call at my parent’s to tell them that I am staying at your place tonight” Fuma announced, eyeing Sou, Shori and Marius. “And you should be going home. Especially Marius, before his mother calls me again to ask where he is.”

“That happened _one time_ ” Marius whined, and it brought the ghost of a smile onto Fuma’s face. Somehow, it did not calm me down. 

***

The mood between me and Fuma stayed tensed even after our younger band mates left. Fuma fumbled with his phone every two minutes to see if his missing ex had called back, and I was rummaging around the kitchen, trying to fix us something to eat. I ended up with microwave curry rice because I had no patience for anything else, but the sound of the microwave seemed to wake Maiko, who started crying again even before I had the food out. 

She kept crying for an hour straight after that, no matter what we tried. First Fuma tried to calm her and feed her, but she did neither seem particularly interested in Fuma nor in the baby food, so I offered to take her for a while.

If anything, it seemed to be getting worse once she was in my arms, and after half an hour of this, I was ready to burst into tears along with her. 

It escalated when Fuma snapped at me that I was holding her the wrong way, and I was not even sure what I had answered, but shortly after we were shouting at each other, both too emotionally strained to keep it all inside any longer. 

“You have no idea what to do with kids, I swear!” Fuma growled, lifting her out of my arms, and I glared at him. 

“This is why I don’t go around knocking up girls!” I hissed.

“So you’re not believing me, either!” Fuma called. “Good to know!”

“I am just saying that if you chose your partners better, all of this wouldn’t have happened!” I yelled, and I was not sure where this sharp frustration was suddenly coming from, but it had been there ever since the thought of Fuma having a child with some random girl had settled in my mind and was threatening to swallow me from the inside. 

“Says the one who hasn’t had a single relationship in his life!” Fuma shouted, causing an angry flush to spread over my face. “Come on, we both know that it’s true!”

“Just because I am not fucking around-”

“Don’t you dare implying that _I_ am, Nakajima, I swear-”

“What are we going to do if she’s yours?!” I called, finally speaking out what had been eating at me all this time. “What are we going to tell the agency?! I mean-”

“What do you care?!” Fuma interrupted me. “If it’s really like that, it’s my problem and not yours!”

“I care because I care about _you_ , you fucking idiot!” I screamed, and tears were stinging at the back of my eyes like needles, but I tried to blink it away. “I don’t want you to leave the band because we are partners and you are going to fucking stay at my side or this will be the first time I will punch you!”

Fuma had opened his mouth to retort something but the words seemed to have died in his throat and now he was just staring at me as if in trance. Maiko had finally stopped crying in favor of watching our exchange, and I had to look away because the tears were starting to blur my sight. 

“Kento” Fuma murmured, but I just shook my head and turned on my heels, leaving the room. 

I managed to keep it together at least until I had reached my room and closed the door behind me. I let myself slide down to the floor against it and buried my face in my knees, trying hard to muffle my sobs. 

***

It took half an hour until Fuma finally dared to knock. I had at least managed to stop the pathetic tears, so I reached behind myself to open the door and squirm a little to the side, allowing Fuma to enter the room. 

Fuma looked inside hesitantly for a moment, gaze roaming until he found me. Then he took a few steps inside, closed the door behind him and sat down next to me with a tired sigh.

“I am scared” he admitted at last, voice very silent. “I am scared that it’s true, after all.”

“So am I” I nodded, looking at Fuma, and suddenly, he looked young and helpless and it melted away all my vehemence. “I am sorry for yelling.”

“Me too” Fuma nodded. “Also for making you worry about me.”

I sighed, moving to drop my head on his shoulder. Fuma rested his cheek against my hair, and it felt nice, the physical contact after having fought before. 

“No matter what happens, please don’t hate me” Fuma murmured finally, sounding almost not like himself. “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

“I could never hate you” I ensured, finding his hand and stroking the back of it with his knuckles. “You are my partner. If they try to throw you out I will storm Johnny’s office.”

Fuma only hummed, burying his face further into my hair and catching my hand, entwining our fingers. 

***

It turned out that Maiko had discovered the teddy bear Shori, Sou and Marius had bought earlier, causing her to stay silent while she played with it in the living room, allowing Fuma to go up to talk to me. 

When we came down again together, she looked up curiously, and I had to smile as I observed her big eyes. 

“Well” I murmured. “If she is indeed yours, you did a good job. She is cute.”

“Shut up” Fuma chuckled, observing her. “How old do you think she is? No more than six months, I bet.”

“I don’t know, I have no experience with babies” I shrugged, kneeling down to where Maiko was lying on her stomach on the blanket Fuma had spread over the floor. Her big eyes focused on me, and I smiled as I gently stroked over her soft hair. 

“At least she calmed down now” I sighed. 

“My sister also always calmed down when my mother shouted at me” Fuma frowned. “I think babies can sense the tension from their parents.”

“ _Parents_?!” I scoffed, smirking at him. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not planning to raise a child with you.”

“What, we already raised Sou, Shori and Marius” Fuma grinned. “I was counting on you, Mama!”

I elbowed him, making Fuma laughed as he lifted Maiko up again gently, settling her in his lap. 

“I would totally raise a child with you though” he mused, and I wondered if he was still joking. “You would make a good Daddy, once you got used to it.”

“You’d make a much better one” I shrugged. “You’ve always been good with kids.”

“Is it bad to say I still hope this is a misunderstanding?” he murmured, letting Maiko play with his finger, making her giggle a little when he tried to pull it. “I don’t want to be a Daddy yet.”

“Let’s just hope your ex calls back with good news, then” I just answered, smiling when Fuma looked up to catch my eyes. “And no matter what, I will be there with you.”

“You are great” Fuma whispered, gaze focused on the girl again instead of me, and it made me feel warm inside. 

***

The rest of the night went by remarkably peaceful. Fuma and I tried feeding Maiko, of which she was clearly unimpressed until we developed some game with airplanes, and Fuma called her “Mai-Chan” in the highest pitch he could manage, making me double over with laughter. He silenced me by shoving a spoon of baby food into my mouth, and finally, Maiko seemed to be willing to participate, but only under the condition that she was allowed to feed us as well. 

The result of these tries was baby food _everywhere_ , from my clothes to my ear, so Fuma and I decided that it was bathing time. 

Bathing time meant me trying to wash the baby food out of her clothes while Fuma tried to give her a bath without setting the whole house under water, which worked only so well because when I came into the bathroom, Fuma was soaked from head to toe and Maiko was giggling in delight. 

“Help?” Fuma pleaded, and it was a little adorable because he looked like a wet poodle, so I tried to assist and got myself all wet in the process as well. 

I put all our clothes into the washing machine when we were done, lending Fuma some shirt and pants from me and dressing up Maiko in the pajama Shori had thankfully thought of buying earlier, while Sou and Marius had obviously been busy fighting over baby food tastes. 

“It seems like she is growing to like you” Fuma pointed out with her smile as Maiko stretched on my lap to pull at my still slightly damp hair. “I take everything back. You are not hopeless with babies.”

“Well thank you” I chuckled, making a face when Maiko pulled a little too hard.

“Okay, I will take it from here” Fuma sighed, lifting her out of my lap and into his arms. “I will sleep on the couch with her and you can go to bed.”

“You sure?” I checked, watching Maiko skeptically, who seemed wide awake. 

“Sure” Fuma nodded, smiling. “I will wake you if I am desperate.”

“Okay” I laughed, getting up and petting Maiko’s hair. “Goodnight, both of you.”

“Night” Fuma nodded, and I stretched as I made my way to my room. “Kento?” Fuma said suddenly, making me turn around again in confusion.

“Hm?” I nodded.

“Thank you” Fuma said softly, catching my eyes. “For everything. It really means a lot to me.”

I just smiled and shook my head, waving before I finally left the room. 

***

I woke up in the middle of the night because I needed to go to the toilet, and when I passed the living room on my way back to my room, I sneaked a look inside, checking on Fuma and Maiko.

Fuma was fast asleep, Maiko next to him, rolling around on the couch and looking at me with wide eyes, obviously not tired anymore at all. She babbled something incoherent when she saw me standing in the doorway, and I sighed as I walked over to lift her up. 

“You are supposed to sleep” I hissed gently, and Fuma mumbled something before opening his eyes. 

“...at’s’appeng?” he groaned, making me snort.

“Someone doesn’t seem to like sleeping” I pointed out, swaying back and forth ith Maiko and making her giggle. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Fuma complained. “I played peek-a-boo with her for an eternity until she closed her eyes. She can’t have slept more than an hour!”

“Babies, Fuma” I reminded him, and he groaned moodily as if that was no excuse for anything. 

He finally held his blanket up, making me blink at him in confusion.

“Get underneath” he demanded. “You will be cold and she will never sleep if you keep moving.”

“You just want to cuddle” I joked, but finally took his advice and lay down on the couch next to him, placing Maiko in between us and letting Fuma cover all of us with the blanket. Fuma was radiating heat and I sighed lowly because it felt really nice. 

Fuma went back to sleep almost immediately when he had closed his eyes, and I allowed Maiko to use my fingers as toys for a while longer until the warmth of our bodies seemed to make her sleepy again as well. 

Finding sleep again was not difficult, with Maiko’s and Fuma’s even breathing nearby.

***

The next day was surprisingly easy to organize. We had no work for once, and Fuma had morning classes at university while I had afternoon classes, so I stayed at home with the baby at first, waiting until Fuma had finished class and picked up some things from home before taking off myself. 

“Did you find anything out?” I checked as I got into my jacket. “About your ex, I mean.”

Fuma’s face darkened a little, and it made me frown.

“She seems to have quit university right after we broke up” he admitted quietly. “Nobody knows what she is doing right now. My friends are asking around.”

“... Oh” I murmured. 

“... Yeah” Fuma sighed, looking pale, and it made me reach out to squeeze his shoulder.

“It’s going to be fine” I ensured him. “Whichever way.”

“Yeah” Fuma nodded, trying to smile, but it did not reach his eyes. 

***

I did not expect Fuma to be bouncing with energy when I returned from university, but I did also not expect him to sit on my couch in tears.

“What happened?!” I asked in horror, already expecting the worst, news from his ex or someone finding out… But then I spotted a bandage on Maiko’s forehead. 

“She tried to pull herself up to her feet and fell” Fuma sobbed. “She hit her head against the table. I only looked away for a minute!”

“It’s okay, Fuma” I murmured, stroking his back and observing Maiko’s face, who was idly playing with Fuma’s wristband, seeming totally fine to me. “Stuff like that happens.”

“I can’t be a father” Fuma whined. “I am too young. I can’t do this.”

“Shhh, Fuma” I whispered, and when another sob wracked through his body, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him against me. 

I had never seen Fuma cry like this. Usually it was me being moved to tears, and even if it happened, it had never been like this, sobbing and shaking and clinging to me. It told me everything about how scared Fuma was, and how much of a strain this situation was on him. 

It took a long time until Fuma had finally calmed down enough to let go of me, and I knew that I should probably try to comfort him more, tell him that everything would be fine, but I did not know what to say, to be honest. Everything was too confusing, and I could understand very well why Fuma was so out of it. 

All I could do was keep close to Fuma and try to take as much weight off his shoulders as I could. 

When Maiko had finally napped away on her makeshift bed in the armchair, I moved over to Fuma over the couch until our shoulders were touching, searching the contact. 

“I am sorry that I can’t be much of a help” I said quietly, making Fuma look up at me at last. “I wish I could do something to help you.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Fuma breathed. “You are the biggest support I have right now. You are my life line.”

I reached out for his hand without thinking, automatically entwining our fingers, and Fuma squeezed down gently. 

There was a short silence between us, before Fuma whispered: “You have no idea how much you mean to me.”

“Hm?” I murmured, turning to catch his gaze, only to find Fuma having moved even closer to me.

“Fuma?” I whispered, because suddenly my heart was hammering in my chest and I had no ear left in my lungs to speak clearly. 

Instead of answering, Fuma caught my eyes for a moment, and I could not read the emotion in them, I only knew that it made my head spin. And then he leaned in. 

His lips were soft and gentle against mine, hesitant, undemanding, but I melted against them immediately. My mind was blank, but my senses were on overload, and everything felt double as intense, Fuma’s lips brushing mine and his fingers in my hair and the scent of his perfume and shampoo.

We just kept kissing like that for what felt like ages, none of us moving away, just holding each other close. I was not sure what it meant, if this was the way Fuma searched for comfort or if this was a whole new level of the bond we had with each other, but I was not ready to question it. It felt too right, too good, and if it felt anything like this to Fuma I would not take it away from him for anything in the world.

We only broke apart when Fuma’s phone started ringing. He only blinked at it dumbly for a moment, as if considering to ignore it, but then his eyes widened and he lunged at it, checking the caller ID before taking it.

“Yes?” 

I stared at Fuma’s face as he listened, knowing immediately by the look in his eyes what this call was about. Everything inside of me tightened to knots of nervousness as I waited, and when Fuma finally hung up, the light was back in his eyes, and I had to smile before he even started talking.

“I am not the father” Fuma whispered. “It’s not her. She left for America. She has not been in Tokyo for over a year.”

“See, I told you it was going to be alright” I smiled, and Fuma laughed, a real laugh, and I had never been happier to see it. 

Fuma’s lips were on mine again a moment later, kissing me urgently, and I just wrapped my arms around him and let him. 

***

It turned out that our manager was Maiko’s father, in the end. Fuma looked like he was ready to punch him when he asked why we had not come to him in the first place, but all in all, we were more than relieved to have the whole situation settled. 

Everything went back to normal afterwards, more or less. Everything but my relationship with Fuma. At first, I had wondered if it had been born out of the moment, but when Fuma kissed me again a couple of days later, without any rational reason but the obvious, I knew that really, this had nothing to do with the baby or the stress of the last few days anymore. 

“Done with girls?” I joked quietly when he pulled away from our kiss to breathe, making him chuckle as he looked at me fondly.

“You said I should choose my partners better” he reminded me. “So I figured I’d just settle for the very best one.”

“Sounds good” I grinned, leaning in to repeat the kiss for the thousandth time. 

***

“It’s kind of sad Maiko did not end up to be Fuma’s daughter” Marius sighed as he watched him play with the girl on one of those rare days our manager brought her to work because his mother had been too busy to watch out for her. “You are too cute together.”

“I am happy enough with the role of her fave uncle, thank you very much” Fuma hissed, making a face when Maiko jumped him with a squeal and called him “Fumatan”. 

“Well, we’ll see when the next baby finds its way into our dressing room” Sou joked, ducking when Fuma threw a plush duck after him. 

“I have a feeling there is no danger of that happening anytime soon” Shori murmured, silent enough for only me to hear because I sat on the couch to him, and though he was not looking at me, his grin told me that Fuma and I had already been figured out. 

I wondered if I should worry about it, but then, I thought as I caught Fuma smiling at me, I figured I had worried enough for a life time. 


End file.
